The present invention relates generally to an automatic telephone answering and recording apparatus capable of being remotely controlled. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus of the type stated above carrying out different operations depending on whether or not a still recordable portion is remaining in a tape for recording an incoming message and so adapted that, particularly in the case where the tape has been paid out to its extreme end, the apparatus and a telephone line are connected, and transmission of an answering message to the calling person or the caller is not carried out.
In an automatic telephone answering and recording apparatus in general use at present, when the tape for recording incoming messages reaches its end during recording of an incoming message, the connection between the apparatus and the telephone line is cut and thereafter this state is sustained. However, in an automatic telephone answering and recording apparatus of a remote-control type, it is required that the apparatus and the telephone line be held in the connected state and that the apparatus be remotely controllable even when the tape for incoming message recording reaches its end.